1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rangefinder, and more particularly to a laser rangefinder, which may automatically activate the measuring function, and a method of automatically activating the laser rangefinder to measure distance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional laser rangefinder, there is a switch on a case to manually turn on or turn off the laser rangefinder. To measure a target at far away, it would cause a big error in distance measurement when user presses the switch and causes the laser rangefinder shifting. Some guns are mounted with a laser rangefinder for aiming target and measuring distance. Shooter has to turn on the laser rangefinder before shooting. It is difficult for shooter with small palm to reach the switch of the laser rangefinder and that will affect shooting.
To overcome above drawbacks, an improved laser rangefinder is provided with a remoter to turn on or turn off the laser rangefinder by operating the remoter. It may avoid shifting the laser rangefinder when turns on the laser rangefinder and help the shooter to turn on or turn off the laser rangefinder on the gun in spite of his/her body size. However, when the user operates the remoter, he/she will move anyway and that may affect distance measurement or shooting. Besides, user has to hold the remoter in hand and that is inconvenient.
In conclusion, the conventional laser rangefinders still have some problems to be overcome.